


Bittersweet Comforts

by EloquentDossier



Series: Time-Out 'Verse [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Injured Hotch, M/M, Reid thinks too much, after the angst is fluff, injured!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hotch is injured, Reid is upset, and Hotch doesn't seem to care they're in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightsquare (keyholes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/gifts).



> ~~I'm so sorry this started out more angsty than I meant~~
> 
> Flightsquare, I love you, please don't hate me. <3
> 
> Basically, we were talking (as always) and we ended up talking about Reid bottoming from the top, and it turned into "probably because Hotch is adamant because it's been so long, and he's still injured, so Reid will only allow it if Hotch promises to stay still--and ooooh, what if he even tried to get Reid to do it in the hospital before?" And of course I have the best 'verse for it because this is my go-to one for ideas like this.
> 
> So, yeah. This is the hospital part. Not sure if I'll do the smutty one after. We'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy! <3

Spencer Reid's day had gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye.  It wasn't enough, apparently, that he and Hotch had a fight two weeks prior and _still_ hadn't fixed things.  It wasn't enough that the team had been edgy because he and Hotch had been tense around each other.  It wasn't enough that the case had been bad from the start, only getting worse and putting more strain on an already-strained team.  And of _course_ it wasn't enough that Hotch had taken bullets meant for Reid.

No, it wasn't enough.  Because good things could never enter his life and _stay_ in it.

Aaron Hotchner had been on the surgery table for _hours_ before being moved to a room.  The team had been informed that things could go either way, and there wouldn't be any telling until Hotch woke.

On the first day they'd all been hopeful because it was _Hotch_.  Why wouldn't he make it? 

The second day had been a little more strained, but the hope was still there because it _had_ been a major surgery, and Hotch obviously needed to heal a little more before he woke up. 

On the third day, however, was when the worry crept in.  That was also the day that Jack asked Reid if "Daddy was gonna join Mommy in the sky," and Jessica had choked on a sob as Reid honestly told the boy that he didn't know.

The fourth day Reid refused to leave Hotch's bedside, absently reciting novels from memory, only stopping when his throat grew hoarse.  That was the day when angry words were exchanged between Prentiss and Morgan, and JJ had been forced to play mediator and force them both out of the room.

On the fifth day Reid allowed Rossi to talk him into showering in the bathroom in the hospital room.  He'd stood under the spray and sobbed silently because how could the God Hotch so ardently believed in take Hotch away from the world when there was so much _good_ he could do?

The sixth day found the entire team threatening to quit when Strauss started talking about cases piling up—and it was only after they let her finish that she told them she had already told the Director that she and the best BAU team they'd ever had would leave if he pressed the issue again.  Before she left, she had looked pointedly at the bed where Reid's hand was clasped tightly around Hotch's and then smiled gently with a nod, muttering, "I knew it," as she walked out of the room.  Surprisingly, the visit lifted everyone's spirits.

On the seventh day Rossi and Morgan helped shift Hotch over in the bed so that Reid could lie sideways next to him.  The nurses kept their mouths shut about it, even though it was against protocol, because they were fairly certain the young man hadn't left the hospital once since he'd arrived.  That was the day Reid whispered fervently into Hotch's ear for him to " _please just wake up_ " so that he could apologize because he couldn't stand the thought of Hotch dying thinking Reid was angry with him.

And then on the eighth day, Reid woke to Hotch's arm curled around him, and when he tilted his head back, warm brown eyes were looking down at him.  "Morning," Hotch greeted, his voice hoarse from disuse, and Reid opened his mouth to say everything he'd been waiting for _days_ to speak when the nurse came in and saw Hotch was awake. 

Everything turned into a frenzy of sorts, and Reid found himself standing outside the hospital room for quite a while.  Jessica arrived with Jack almost immediately after he called them, and then of course the team showed up, so when they were finally allowed into the room, Reid knew they had to be breaking some sort of hospital protocol, but just like with the bed-sharing, the nurses didn't say anything until they ushered all of them out in an effort to let Hotch rest.

So it wasn't until that evening when Rossi _finally_ left that Reid had the chance to talk to Hotch—and the words got stuck in his throat behind a sob he refused to let escape.

"Reid, come here," Hotch ordered softly, motioning for Reid to walk to the bed.  The younger man hesitated before doing as he was bade, coming to a stop just within arm's reach of Hotch.  "Spencer."  Hotch's tone was soft, imploring, and Reid gave in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  A warm hand covered his, tugging gently until he looked at Hotch.  "It's all right to be upset."

The sob in his throat broke free as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hotch.  I made that _stupid_ mistake.  It should've been me, not you."

"Spence—"

"I've had all week to think over it," Reid continued as if Hotch hadn't tried to interrupt.  "All week to sit and fret about if you were going to wake up, if you had—had _died_ thinking I was still angry with you, and I just—I couldn't—"  Reid's words were cut off with a squeak as Hotch somehow managed to yank him into a kiss, tongue thrusting deep into his mouth and stealing his breath.

"Spencer, it's not your fault," Hotch breathed against his lips, fingers tracing along his jaw.  "I don't know what mistake you think you made, but you _didn't_.  The LEO who should have been covering you wasn't doing his job.  I made an impulsive decision when I saw something abnormal."  Reid didn't even have the chance to argue because Hotch kissed him again, and even though Reid knew he was doing it on purpose, it was still a very effective distraction.  "I knew you weren't angry anymore five days after our argument.  I calmed down the day after."

Reid blinked and furrowed his brows, trying to gather his thoughts.  "You were waiting on me to apologize.  I thought you were still angry, so I was waiting to do it."

Hotch smiled and shook his head, nuzzling his nose against Reid's.  "It's typically safe to say I'm not still angry two days later.  The only time I am is when you decide to be stubborn and stay mad at me for days on end, pulling ridiculous stunts."  Reid blushed and bit down on his lower lip to hide a sheepish smile, and Hotch chuckled softly, one of his hands tangling in Reid's hair.  "But now it's been three weeks, and you owe me quite a few kisses."

"For _me_ , it's been three weeks.  You weren't awake for one of those," Reid corrected.

"Hmm.  Is that so?" Hotch queried, his eyes glinting mischievously.  "Then I also owe you some, don't I?"  The older man didn't wait for a response before slanting his mouth over Reid's once more.  It took a moment before he relaxed, moaning softly as Hotch's tongue teased his.  He leaned into the kiss eagerly, blindly shifting at the gentle presses of Hotch's coercing hand, and it wasn't until he felt the thrust of Hotch's hips up against his own that he attempted to scramble away with a sharp gasp when he realized he was straddling Hotch.

The hand in his hair and the arm around his waist kept him from going too far, however, and he quickly blurted, "Hotch, no, we can't do this here."  A wicked smile twisted Hotch's lips, and Reid's mouth went dry because that smile usually meant _such good things_ , but they really couldn't.  "I'm seri—"  His words were cut off with a hiss as Hotch bucked his hips again.

"I don't see why not," Hotch murmured, licking and nipping at Reid's lower lip.  "It's a single room.  The nurse won't check on me for another two hours."  His tongue easily slipped into Reid's open mouth while his hand tugged on Reid's hair, and within minutes Reid was a trembling mess, his protests lost somewhere in the back of his mind as he sank forward into Hotch's chest.  Hotch smiled against his lips, trailing kisses up Reid's jaw and to his ear, where he whispered, "Such a good boy, Spencer."

Reid had to bury his face in Hotch's shoulder to muffle the loud keen those words produced as he rocked against the older man.  It had been _so long_ since he'd heard them, and he felt his breath hitch around a sob at the fleeting thought of how he could have never heard it again.  "A-Aaron," he choked out—stuttering over the name because he didn't use it enough for it to not feel odd on his tongue—as he lifted his head, easily finding Hotch's mouth with his own.

Reid wasn't aware he was crying until Hotch pulled away, his hands framing Reid's face so his thumbs could gently wipe away Reid's tears.  "It's all right, Spencer," Hotch soothed, shifting until his arms were wrapped around the younger man's torso, and Reid moved so one of his legs was between Hotch's, allowing him to press his face into the crook of Hotch's neck.  Hotch gently rubbed circles into his back.

"I'm sorry," Reid whispered after a long moment, and he felt Hotch press a kiss to his head.

"I'm sure if you were in my position, you would tell me the hormones released that cause it to happen and explain it all scientifically," Hotch teased gently, and Reid choked out a laugh.  "I can't do that, but I can tell you that crying is normal, and it's perfectly all right.  I'm not sure if I inadvertently taught you that it wasn't at some point, and if I did, I apologize, but you've definitely had a rough week, and no one could possibly say your tears aren't justified."

"I thought I was going to lose you," Reid admitted, and Hotch's arms tightened around him.

Hotch hummed softly.  "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, I'm afraid.  It'll take more than a couple of stray bullets."

Reid managed a half-hearted, sleepy, "I'll just have to try harder next time," causing Hotch to chuckle.

"Good luck with that," Hotch murmured, and if he said anything else, the words fell on sleeping ears.


End file.
